<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by WordsWhisperInTheDark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613822">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsWhisperInTheDark/pseuds/WordsWhisperInTheDark'>WordsWhisperInTheDark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allusions to early Dr Stone plot points, Because Byakuya and Gintoki are great fathers to their kids ok?, Fluff, Gen, Hinting at reincarnation?, Modern Setting, Self-Indulgent, These two families are everything, but no spoilers for either series, families, meteor shower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsWhisperInTheDark/pseuds/WordsWhisperInTheDark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Think of the constellations in the sky: individual unrelated stars, bound together to create something beautiful. I think family's like that."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Byakuya &amp; Ishigami Senkuu, The Yorozuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*watches Dr Stone a few months after blasting through the Gintama anime &amp; manga*<br/>*Byakuya and Senkuu appear*<br/>Me: ANOTHER PURE FAMILY NOT RELATED BY BLOOD *immediately writes this (well, immediately over the course of a few months😅)*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on Byakuya, hurry!"</p><p>"Relax, Senkuu. The meteor shower won't start for another half hour."</p><p>"But we need to get a good spot to set up the telescope!"</p><p>Byakuya Ishigami could only laugh as he trudged after his son, hefting the bag containing the scientific telescope he got Senkuu over his shoulder.  </p><p>The boy in question was walking as fast as his small legs could carry him. His mouth was moving much faster though, rambling about how shooting stars were actually meteors and various other facts Byakuya couldn't keep up with.  </p><p>He could only smile. He and Senkuu both shared the same love for space, but Senkuu understood it all - anything he didn't know he researched immediately.  </p><p>A loud 'Oof' caught his attention and he moved forward in concern as he saw Senkuu fall to the ground after crashing into a young girl. Her hair was bright vermillion, pinned into twin buns.  </p><p>A teenage boy, maybe two years older than the girl ran towards them, blue and white shirt rippling in the wind. He shuddered to a stop bowing frantically, making his dark bowl cut bounce.  </p><p>"I am so sorry, sir." The boy turned to Senkuu who was still sitting on the floor in a slight daze. "Are you alright?"  </p><p>Senkuu stood and brushed off his shorts. "Yes, I'm fine." </p><p>Sighing in relief, the boy turned to the girl, angrily folding his hands over his chest. "I told you not to run around recklessly!"  </p><p>"Yeah, but Sadaharu was running off! Of course I had to chase him!" The young girl shoved a furry ball of white - <em>a puppy</em>, Byakuya realised - into the boy's face.</p><p>"He can take care of himself! Besides, knowing you, you'd probably kill someone by accident with how strong you are!"</p><p>"Oh shut up! You're just jealous that I'm stronger than you!"</p><p>"As if!"</p><p>Byakuya smiled in amusement at their loud bickering. He turned to his son and asked "You good, Senkuu?"  </p><p>Senkuu nodded, moving to stand beside him. His brows were furrowed in confusion at the scene before him.  </p><p>"Oi, brats. What're you doing making a ruckus, huh?"  </p><p>A young man, barely out of his teens, approached them. He wore casual clothes - military boots, black jeans, and a white hoodie with blue swirls adorning the hem. He ran a hand through his shock of silver-white hair, which would have surprised Byakuya if not for the fact that both he and Senkuu had dual-coloured locks.  </p><p>"Gin-san, Kagura-chan was being reckless again." </p><p>"And you're getting worked up about this because…?"  </p><p>"Because we are in a public place! She even knocked over this young boy!"  </p><p>"I'm fine you know, she and I weren't moving fast enough to cause any serious damage." </p><p>The silver-haired boy glanced down at Senkuu, then back up at Byakuya. His eyes were lazy, unfocused - <em>huh, the same shade as Senkuu's</em>.  </p><p>Then the boy sighed. "See Patsuan? Everything's fine. You're overreacting as usual." </p><p>"Look, if we get in trouble for causing a mess again, we don't have enough money to bail us out." </p><p>"Oi Shinpachi! This time we're outside - and those annoying tax stealers aren't around either." The girl - Kagura - grinned.  </p><p>Senkuu's frown deepened. Byakuya felt the same confusion. What had these kids been <em>doing</em>?  </p><p>"Ugh it doesn't matter! We are not getting into trouble again! Come on, it was your idea to look at this meteor shower so we better get going and stop annoying these poor people!"  </p><p>The boy - Shinpachi - yanked Kagura's jacket, dragging the protesting girl off ahead of them.</p><p>'Gin-chan' shook his head, his silver hair catching the fading city lights. "They don't even know where to go." </p><p>"I guess you're not from around here?"  </p><p>"I… I guess not. I haven't lived here for a long time." </p><p>Something in that answer, in its hesitation, made Byakuya wonder just how long had the young man been away. </p><p>They continued to walk together, the bickering of the two ahead of them, along with a few barks from the white puppy, filled the air. It quietened down when they reached a fork in the path.  </p><p>"You should, uh, take a right here, if you want to look at the meteor shower. There's a hill up ahead so there'll be less light pollution - we can see them better." </p><p>The two ahead turned to look back at Senkuu. To Byakuya's bemusement, Senkuu moved forward himself and walked with the older children.  </p><p>It was nice, though, to see Senkuu, who considered forming relationships with others to be of little concern in comparison to his scientific endeavours, willingly talk to kids older than him. Byakuya could tell from Shinpachi's face that he didn't understand a word of Senkuu's high-level babbling, but he seemed to be politely responding and asking questions. Kagura, on the other hand, seemed to be completely ignoring the science talk, opting for making explosion sounds and wild gestures which caused Senkuu to laugh. </p><p>Chuckling, Byakuya turned to the young man beside him. "Kids, right?"  </p><p>"Do I look like I'm old enough to have kids, old man?"  </p><p>"Never said they were yours."  </p><p>"Tch." </p><p>"Get that a lot I guess?"  </p><p>"Yeah, I don't know why though - they look nothing like me." </p><p>"Personally, I don't think looks matter. Think of the constellations in the sky: individual unrelated stars, bound together to create something beautiful. I think family's like that." </p><p>Gin fixed those lazy, red eyes on Byakuya. His gaze, strangely, was intense, akin to the intensity of Senkuu's own when he was thinking of ideas for his science projects.  </p><p>Then his eyes flicked forward, a small smirk on his lips. "That's something an old man would say." </p><p>Byakuya smiled knowingly. The younger man was clearly in denial. His movements were casual, but his body language was alert, poised to protect the two walking ahead.  </p><p>They stopped at the bottom of a large hill, topped with a large tree.  </p><p>Streaks of red, blue, and white approached the pair, followed by a small head of green. Gin was immediately swept up in the initial whirlwind.  </p><p>"Come <em>on</em> Gin-chan! It's gonna start soon!"  </p><p>"Alright alright, jeez. I'm coming!"  </p><p>The young man said it with an exasperated tone, but Byakuya could hear the fondness in his voice as he was pulled away by the younger two children, the small puppy circling their feet in excitement.  </p><p>There was something otherworldly about the group, something Byakuya couldn't put a finger on. As they walked ahead of himself and Senkuu underneath the star-filled sky they seemed ethereal, as if they belonged in another time.  </p><p>Perhaps it was due to Gin's silver hair, shining white beneath the moon, how he positioned one hand slightly out of his hoodie's pocket, as if gently grasping a phantom sword.  </p><p>Perhaps it was Kagura's unnaturally light skin, and the light bounce in the young girl's feet, strong, like she could leap into the air with ease.</p><p>Perhaps, it was Shinpachi's gait, fluid and dignified, as if he had been training for something his whole life.</p><p>Though perhaps, none of that mattered. They looked like any other family.  </p><p>"You looked like you were having fun - Taiju's gonna be jealous you've been making friends without him."  </p><p>"Shut up." </p><p>Byakuya couldn't resist grinning as Senku shoved his hands into his pockets while trying to bury his face as far into his jacket as it would go.  </p><p>Once they reached the top of the hill, Senkuu a little breathless at the climb, Byakuya quickly pulled the telescope from its bag and began positioning it on the ground.  </p><p>"Hey, Byakuya?"  </p><p>"Hm?"  </p><p>"They're like us right?"  </p><p>The telescope stand clicked into place, and Byakuya glanced at the trio and their dog, their chatter about random shapes among the stars filling the air. They were leaning against the large tree, Kagura and Shinpachi resting their heads on Gin's shoulders, with the puppy sprawled across their laps. They looked calm, content.  </p><p>Byakuya swiveled around to kneel in front of Senkuu. He gently ruffled Senkuu's hair, lips quirking at the flash of annoyance on Senkuu's small face.  </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah they are." </p><p>A shy smile formed on Senkuu's face until a streak of light flashed in his eyes. His smile widened as he exclaimed, "Byakuya! It's starting!" </p><p>Senkuu immediately switched into his 'Exhilarated Mode', alternating between pointing at the meteors falling in the sky, and examining them closely through the telescope.  </p><p>Senkuu's excitement caused warmth to fill Byakuya's chest...and his left hand?  </p><p>A glance down revealed Senkuu's small hand clasped in Byakuya's large one, as he looked through his telescope nonchalantly.  </p><p>Byakuya felt tears well in his eyes, but he managed to say teasingly, "Oho? Is my son, the one who said such things were illogical, seeking affection from his father?" </p><p>A cute blush formed on Senkuu's small cheeks. "Do you want my hand or not?"  </p><p>Byakuya laughed. </p><p>"Of course I do." </p><p>So, Byakuya stood there with Senkuu's hand in his, smiling as silver bled into black. The amazed voices of Kagura and Shinpachi rang out on the hilltop, blending with Senkuu's excited muttering.  </p><p>He would reminisce about it many years later, on a deserted island, on another night when the stars would decide once more to visit the earth.  </p><p>Though it would not be the falling meteors that would warm his heart and fill it with hope for the future. No, it would be the memory of two families on a hilltop, bound not by blood, but by the bonds shared between them.  </p><p>For now though, Byakuya was content to scoop Senkuu up into his arms, his tiny protests melting into small yawns, as they simply existed in this balmy night on top of this hill showered by the light of falling stars.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired entirely by the love these two families have for each other. And hey! No angst!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>